The New Girl
by Lady Cassandra
Summary: When the Roughnecks get a new member, will it change them forever? Maybe, but if it does, it will change some more than others. (Chapter 5 Uploaded!)
1. New Places, New Faces

Disclaimer: The only thing that belongs to me in this story is the girl with Lt. Walker. (No, I'm not going to tell you her name yet, you'll just have to wait and see!) Thanks for reading!  
  
The New Girl  
Chapter One  
  
A girl with medium-length light brown hair walked slowly down the corridor behind Lt. Walker, her mysterious grey eyes flickering nervously from one thing to the next, amazed at the technology and people she saw bustling around the ship.  
  
"So that is why you were chosen for this special assignment, Private," he finally finished, "Do you have any questions?"  
  
She was silent for a while, trying to remember what he had said. She had tuned him out because she had heard it all before, from 50 million other S.I.C.O.N officials, all with their heads shoved omniously up their....  
  
"I said, do you have any questions?" he said, clearly annoyed.  
  
"Sir, no sir!" she shouted, then saluted.  
  
"Well then, we're here," he said as they stopped in front of a huge metal door.  
  
He slid a card through a slot on the door and, with his back turned towards her, pressed a series of 5 or 6 buttons, she wasn't really paying that much attention.   
  
"Every door has an access code," he explained, still annoyed, as if she had asked him or something, "Some you will learn, others you won't, it's as simple as that."  
  
"Yes sir!" she saluted again.  
  
He sighed heavily and pressed a big green button at the bottom. The girl watched, clearly interested, as the door slid slowly open with a small hiss.  
  
She saw people talking and laughing, all older than her by a few years, maybe more. One of them, a guy fiddling with a camera on his bunk, looked over at them. He suddenly whistled shortly three times. All the activity and laughter suddenly stopped. The girl was sorry for that, because it sounded so much like her home used to, and she was very homesick at that very moment.   
  
Everyone stood at attention and saluted the Lt. She almost giggled, even though she knew she probably shouldn't, at how they looked. One, another guy with short brown hair and the cutest eyes had his hair all messed up and was struggling not to yawn. The camera boy had one sock half on and one shoe on the wrong foot, otherwise he was perfect. Another guy, with flaxen blond hair and the most soulful blue eyes she had ever seen, had a comb sticking out of the side of his head where it had connected with a giant knot. An african-american type guy (the only one in the room, she had noticed) looked absolutley perfect, except his mouth was puffed out at both sides because he had mouthwash stuffed in there. The last one, a girl (the only one there, she had noticed again) had a toothbrush sticking out of the corner of her mouth, and was still in her pajamas.  
  
"Um, yes, well.... resume your activities and then....um....report back," Walker said uneasily.  
  
The room suddenly became a bustle of activity again, although no one was talking or laughing cheerily anymore. The camera boy took off his shoes and tried to straighten his socks, but he lost his balance and fell flat on his back. The girl moved quickly, silently, and perfectly, washed her toothbrush, went into the bathroom, and came out completley dressed a few seconds later. Suprisingly, even though she was the one who was the least ready when they had walked in, the girl was the first one to be standing ready and waiting by what had to have been her bunk. The blond guy tried to pull the comb out of his hair without any luck. Finally he got it dislodged and finished his hair just as the african-american guy spit out the mouthwash. They quickly got back in line by their bunks. Cute-eyes was the last to get in line, although he moved pretty quickly for someone that was half asleep. He was a second behind camera boy, who had finally gotten on his shoes correctly. She let a giggle slip almost silently as she watched. Unfortunatley, Walker heard and looked dissaprovingly at her. She noticed that everyone in the room made faces at Walker's back and looked at him nastily whenever they could. She figured that there wasn't really a wonderful relationship between them all.  
  
"Well, anyway," he said uncomfortably after a while, "Now to the next order of business."  
  
So, what did you think? I really like writing for this catagory, and I hope you guys like having me here. More soon, I promise! Oh, and by the way, Dizzy, thanks for putting me on your favorites list! It really gave me an ego boost about my writing!   
  
  
  
  



	2. Learning and Laughter

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.  
  
The New Girl  
Chapter 2  
  
"Uh, well..." he stuttered in his usual normal matter. Well, normal when he was around the Roughnecks, anyway. "Um, yes. As you might have been informed, a new member will be joining your little...group," he sneered. They all gave him the nastiest looks they could fit on their faces. "Um, well...yes..." he said, nervous again after his nasty comment earlier, not bothering to use their name. "I'm sure she'll be able to introduce herself," he said quickly, and then ran for the door, slipping outside just as it closed.  
  
Unfortunatley, a corner of his uniform got caught between the door as it closed with another loud hiss. A loud ripping sound bounced around the room. Everyone was silent until they heard him walk away, then they all burst into laughter.  
  
"Did... did that just happen?!" Camera boy asked while laughing loudly.  
  
"Yeah, I'm pretty sure he..." here Cute-eyes had to laugh again.  
  
The fast-changing and toothbrushing girl, with a last giggle and a smirk on her face, walked up to me and held out her hand.  
  
"I'm Dizzy Flores, nice to meet ya!" she said cheerily.  
  
Everyone seemed to realize that there was a new person in the room then, and they all crowded around her.  
  
"The name's Juan Rico," Cute-eyes said with a grin,"but you can call me Johnny, except when we're around superior officers. Then you have to call me Lt.!"  
  
So this was the squad's Lt. Interesting.... Very cute, too. I'll have to do some reading up on him...  
  
"I'm Robert Higgins," Camera boy said shyly, "but you can call me Bobby."  
  
Hmmm... he seems almost as shy as me. I wonder if he's new too?  
  
"Everyone just calls me Doc," the african-american man said.  
  
That one must be their medic. It's pretty obvious, what with the name and all.  
  
"So," the blond one asked, "Who exactly are you?"  
  
"My...my name is...." I stuttered nervously.  
  
"Hey," Dizzy said softly, "You don't have to be afraid of us, you know."  
  
"Thanks," I said shyly.  
  
I don't know why I'm acting so shy. I've heard this was a good squad, the best of the best, and they are all so friendly! I guess it's just nervousness about my mission. I hope so, anyway.  
  
"Besides," Dizzy said angrily, directing her voice at the blond-haired guy, "Aren't you supposed to introduce yourself before you play a one-sided game of 20 questions with her?!"  
  
"Sorry," he said exaggeratedly, crossing his heart, "I'll never do it again Mom, I promise!"  
  
Dizzy looked sheepishly at me. "That's Carl Jenkins, our number-one mind reader..."  
  
"Note that, number one!" Carl interrupted.  
  
"Anyway," she continued, obviously annoyed, much to the others' amusement, "He probably knows your name by now.." (Here it was Carl's turn to look sheepish.) "Unfortunatley, the rest of us do not posess his extreme psychic abilities, and I'm sure we're all wondering, what IS your name?!"  
  
I giggled at her tone, and decided that they did have a right to know, they were a vital part of my mission, anyway.  
  
"Sara. My name is Sara MacLaen, and I was wondering," I said with a smile, "Is Dizzy your real name?"  
  
She looked at me with wide eyes, seemingly nervous about something. Everyone else started to laugh.  
  
"What?!" I asked nervously, "What did I say wrong?"  
  
"Nothing!" Johnny assured me whole-heartedly, "That's just her best-kept secret!"  
  
"So, if you don't mind me asking, what IS your name?" I asked, copying her earlier question.  
  
"Mumphml," she mumbled under her breath.  
  
"What?" everyone shouted at her.  
  
"Isabelle, o.k!" she shouted loudly, "Isabelle, Isabelle, ISABELLE!!!"  
  
Everyone burst into laughter at her embarassment except me.  
  
"I don't understand!" I said questioningly, "If your name is really Isabelle (here she gritted her teeth, but didn't interrupt) then why did you say it was Dizzy?"  
  
"She goes by the name her brother gave her, Dizzy, because she doesn't like her real one," Bobby explained simply.  
  
"Oh well," Dizzy said sarcastically, "thanks for all the sympathy Higgins."  
  
"Glad I could help," he said, throughly undaunted and not catching the sarcasm in her voice.  
  
He's sweet, I thought, and honest, innocent, and kinda cute too. I'll definately have some fun making friends in this squad, they're all so friendly. Yup, this will definately be my easiest mission yet.  
  
  
  
I'm going away for the weekend tomorrow evening, but I might have some time to finish the next chapter tonight or tomorrow morning, so don't be surprised if it's up tomorrow, or even in the next two days, o.k? Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, by the way, and your support of my story! I'm trying to make this a different and new piece of writing for this catagory, so please tell me how I'm doing, and even point out my mistakes. Reviews, good or bad, I want 'em all! (Oh yeah, I forgot to mention this, but I know some of the characters in this chapter are OOC (out of character) a bit, but it worked out best that way! I wasn't sure if it was spelled Isabel (that's what we learned in Spanish class) or Isabelle, so I just picked one. Hope it's the right one!)  
  
  



	3. Tears Bring Discoveries

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.  
  
  
The New Girl  
Chapter 3  
  
"Who wants breakfast?!" Carl suddenly shouted.  
  
A chorus of "I do's" and the loud clattering of heavy boots broke the silence that had unknowingly settled itself into their conversation.  
  
"Race ya, Rico!" I said while everone was storming past us.  
  
"Sure Diz! On the count of three, o.k? 1..2.."  
  
He started to run for the cafeteria. "Hey, no fair!" I shouted. I laughed as I began to run towards him.  
  
When I got to the door something made me stop and turn around. I don't mean someone, I mean something. Like a voice inside my head just told me something really important, but I couldn't hear it. I was glad I turned around, though. Not at first, but afterwards I was very proud of myself for doing so.  
  
She was standing there, looking all alone and kind of...well, lost, I guess. *She must be really shy* I thought. At first I was kind of disgusted with her for being like that. I had never been a really shy person myself, so I couldn't see why people had to be shy. Except for Bobby. I understood that, somehow. I thought she was putting on an act, you know, for attention. She was a teenager after all, maybe sixteen at the least. I was thinking, come on already! I'm not going to wait here all day for you! Can't you see that's what I'm doing?!   
  
But she couldn't have seen. No way. She was staring at the floor. That was strange.   
  
"Sara," I said softly.  
  
She looked up at me, and I was surprised to see that she had tears in her eyes, and she was barely holding them back. I felt all the air go out of me, and a rush of sympathy for her. She was the youngest trooper I had seen in a while, and there were undoubtedly no other people her age on the ship. Close maybe, but not really. She must have missed her parents. I can still remember the day I left home. My father was so proud of me, he was smiling and tears were in his eyes. My mom was another case entirely. She hated my decision. When I was little she made me take ballet lessons and, if my dad hadn't argued quite sharply in my favor, she would've packed my stuff and shipped me off to one of those finishing schools in Switzerland where you learn how to become a young lady. She wanted me to stay at home and cook and clean like her, not go off and fight in some war. In her opinion, war was meant for men, and that was that. I still couldn't get her to even talk to me, not before she...died. Even so, I still loved her and during my first few weeks in training I missed my family a lot. I knew how she felt.  
  
"Oh Sara," I said quietly and mother-like, "You can cry if you want to, you know."  
  
Suddenly she burst into tears. I held my arms out to her and she ran into them. I stiffened for a moment, not knowing what to do, but then I remembered. It's not like I had any memories to remember, my mom had never held me while I was crying for as far back as I can remember. It's not like she was mean or anything, I just hadn't cried in front of her for a long time. Like never. What to do just came to me, like instinct I guess.  
  
I held her tightly and ran my fingers through her hair slowly, letting her cry as long as she needed to. I whispered in her ear, things like, "It's okay. That's right, just let it all out. It's gonna be o.k."  
  
We sat like that for five minutes maybe, possibly more. Her sobs faded away slowly and her breathing became more and more shallow. I realized suddenly that she was falling asleep.   
  
"Thank you," she said softly, and fell completely asleep.  
  
I sighed and carried her to her new bunk. I turned down the covers and placed her gently under them, then I tucked them under her chin. I sighed once more as I walked through the door.  
  
*Dizzy* I thought to myself with a smirk on my face *You're going soft.*  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry I didn't have this chapter up for a while guys, but school's been so hectic, and I had to go away AGAIN this weekend, so this was the earliest I could get it up. Next one will be up soon, I promise. Hope you liked it! (Oh yeah, I know Dizzy was REALLY OOC in this chapter, but I wanted to do something different. And Dizzy, as for a Sara/Higgins romance, you'll just have to wait and see! I do think you'll be happy with the results, though. And has anyone wondered what her mission is? I mentioned that in the last two chapters. Just trying to keep you informed! Adios for now!) 


	4. Confusion at Breakfast

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.  
  
  
The New Girl  
Chapter 4  
  
"Hey guys!" Diz said cheerfully as she walked through the door.   
  
I saw her before I had heard her coming. That's the way it is with Dizzy, I thought. She's so quiet when she walks, you can't hear her feet on the floor. Sure, she can be loud if she wants to, but she's a great choice if you want help sneaking up on someone, or even something. Scares the living hell out of all of us when she walks up behind and taps us on the shoulder. Higgins once jumped at least six feet into the air when she snuck up on him for the first time. It was an accident 'cause she didn't know he couldn't hear her, but it was hilarious, anyway! Sometimes it's downright scary, though.  
  
"Hey yourself!" I replied with mock severity, "Where have you been?!"  
  
"Sorry Johnny, I'll never do it again, I promise," she replied sarcasticly, crossing her heart slowly and holding out her other hand to show she wasn't crossing her fingers.  
  
Everyone laughed, but I couldn't help an embarassed blush from creeping across my face, which only succeeded in making everyone laugh harder. I really couldn't help it, these days all I seem to do is blush when I'm around her. She's still my best girl/guy friend ever, but somehow I feel something different when I'm around her now. I think I've always had it at the back of my head, ever since my first day of eighth grade in Buenos Aires East High School, when I bumped into her and scattered everything she was carrying across the far reaches of the never-ending hallway, and when I saw her run in the regional track competition held at our school. She won, of course, hands-down, but it was the way she won that made me stare in wonder at her for the rest of the day. She could run for such a long time, while all the others were panting and trying fruitlessly to catch up, she would be at the head of the pack, running far, far away from the rest, with what seemed like (and ultimately, as I came to find out later, was) no effort at all. She was so graceful when she ran, and when she walked and when she......  
  
"Diz," Bobby asked questioningly.  
  
I snapped out of my trance when I heard her name.  
  
"Yeah?" she said, turning her head towards him.  
  
"Where's Sara?"  
  
"Ooh," Carl said childishly in a shrill sing-song voice, "Bobby's got a crush! Bobby's got a crush!"  
  
He immediatley blushed bright red, but Diz interviened.  
  
"She decided to go to sleep, said she wasn't that hungry," she said nonchalantly, but I caught a glimpse of something in her eyes just before she turned away. It looked like some kind of compassion, some kind of suppressed emotion or feeling or something which, for Dizzy (the Dizzy I knew, at least) wasn't a normal, everyday occurance. It was so strong for that one second that I couldn't help but wonder.  
  
What DID happen back there?!  
  
  
HA! I finally got it done! I've been SOOOO busy with school lately! The teachers seem to think that the more work they give us, the higher we'll be able to score on tests which is SO not true for some people I know! I got 102% in everything, though! the x-tra 2% is from x-tra credit. I can't believe they took the forums down! That was SO unfair! Oh well, I still have this! By the way, this was just an itty-bitty chapter until I get some more time to write, o.k? The next one will be longer, I promise! Stick with me, though, 'cause as I said, I AM really busy! Hope you liked it! (By the way, I know I didn't give many hints, but the first chapter wasn't in anyone's POV (point of view), the second was in Sara's, the third was in Dizzy's, and this one was in Johnny Rico's. Sorry if I caused any confusion, and sorry about that one swear word, it won't happen very often, I promise!) Hasta Luego, Ja Ne, and all that good stuff! 


	5. Shadows of the Mind

Author's Note: Wow. I just read my last chapter over again, and it seems to me that there was a LOT of blushing going on! *note to self: gotta stop that!* Thanks for all the reviews, and I'm glad you like it! Good luck on your new story, Dizzy, and I hope to read it soon! I'll try to have the next chapter up faster, but I have 6 reports all going at once, and it's kinda hard to keep up with this AND try to get all those reports done! Talk to you guys later! ~Lady C.   
  
Disclaimer: See chapter 1. (Lazy !#^% am I.)   
  
The New Girl   
Chapter 5   
  
I watched Sara as she rubbed her eyes sleepily and examined her surroundings. She seemed surprised that she was in a bunk at first, but after a hesitant pause she smiled softly.   
  
Damn that Flores.   
  
I had thought this was going to be an easy mission for her at first, but now I wasn't sure. If she gets too attached to any one of them...... Well, that won't happen. I'l see to it myself.   
  
She CAN NOT fail. This must be perfect.   
  
I saw her move out of the corner of my eye, and I reminded myself to pay closer attention to her. She was walking to the bathroom, taking her clothes with her. I slipped through the door just as she closed it and settled myself behind one of the enormous shower curtains. When she started to undress I looked away. After all, I'm a scout, not a pervert.   
  
She made her way to the shower while I, with my eyes closed, moved out of her sight. I slipped to the door and carefully opened it. When I was sure it wouldn't give me away I crept through it as silently as I could.   
  
She didn't notice.   
  
I figured nothing more would happen here, so I decided to go to my quarters and rest. Even I need rest to complete a mission, espically one so time-consuming.   
  
But before I do, I have to do something about that distraction.   
  
I chuckled softly. I had been wanting to do this for a LONG time.   
  
"Payback, Flores," I whispered harshly under my breath, "is ALWAYS a bitch."   
  
OoOoOo, cliffhanger! (couldn't resist!) Who (or WHAT) is the mysterious thing/person that wants revenge on Dizzy? WHAT do they want revenge FOR?! REALLY sorry about those two curse words, but I felt they fit. NO MORE UNLESS THEY'RE ABSOLUTLEY NECESSARY!!!!!!!! I hate writing things with curse words. I know it was pretty short, but I have to vacuume now. YUCK! Anyways, hope you liked it, and stick with me! (Chapter 6 coming soon!)


End file.
